


For your eyes only

by AlwaysInMyHeartt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, But Not Much, F/F, F/M, Gay, I dont know what to tag, Lesbian, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam, ziammayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInMyHeartt/pseuds/AlwaysInMyHeartt
Summary: When one meets their soulmate their eye colours merge together, what happens when harry moves to Doncaster and eventually meets high school football player, louis Tomlinson, and sparks fly, almost literally, will louis breakup with his girlfriend Eleanor to be with his soulmate or will he be just plain stubborn and invest in some coloured contacts leaving harry to suffer the loss of his soulmate?





	1. Chapter 1

“Harry love get up” Anne shook the sheets revealing her half naked son, she grimaced   
“Up ye get put your kit on”

Harry groaned and nuzzled his face back into his pillow

“Get your lazy arse up it’s time for school” Anne snapped at her son causing him to jump as she walked out the room to wake up her equally stubborn daughter

Harry rubbed his eyes and pushed his knotted curls to the top of his head he rolled over on to his stomach and grabbed his phone from under his pillow 

“HAZZ” his mum shouted from the hallway 

“IM UP” he screamed back before turning his gaze back to his phone

He went on twitter to see the latest news and trends

Another celebrity had found their soulmate, Harry scrolled down and looked with envy as he looked at the difference in the pretty little liars cast member, Lucy hales,eye colour, seeing how the once beautiful shade of emerald green, similar to Harry’s, had now changed to a murky muddy brown as it had merged with her lovers brown eyes 

Soulmates where hard to find and it very rarely happened to dorky 16 year olds like harry, only 15% of the worlds population found their soulmate in high school (he had done research don’t judge) and Harry wanted to be apart of that 15% but he only had one year left until the end of year 11 so the chances of him finding his soulmate are incredibly slim.

Harry finally decided to get up, he walked towards his mirror and looked into his own eyes, he hoped his soulmate had beautiful eyes that would merge with Harry’s own to create a beautiful unique colour to be proud of, however he wouldn’t mind either way, Lucy looked happy with her new soulmate yet her eye colour looked like the definition of shit, in Harry’s personal opinion.

He quickly got dressed into some black ripped skinny jeans that clung to his legs and a black t-shirt, wanting to dress simple for his first day at hall cross academy 

He ruffled his curls putting them in place, not bothering to dress up fancy considering he didn’t want to be there in the first place

He slung his bag onto his back before trotting down stairs to where his sister Gemma was stood in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in hand

“He’s alive” She smirked around her spoon on coco pops

Harry flipped her off in return 

“Could of made a better effort to look at least decent haz” 

“Fuck off at least I ain’t going to sixth form looking like the school slag wearing a belt for a skirt” he snarked back

“Touché” Gemma smirked back 

~

They made it to school barely on time and the head teacher took him to his new form

“Y’alright kid?” he asked whilst going up what felt like 50 flights of stairs

“Yep” he huffed popping the ‘P’

The teacher ignored his unenthusiastic response and walked the rest of the way to his form 

They walked into the class and the kids all stopped talking and stood up in silence, harry looked around for a split second at all the kids eyeing him up

Once the class sat back down the teacher introduced them

“This is harry styles he will be joining this form for the year and will need some help getting around” he looked down at harry’s timetable “who has English with mr Taylor next?” He asked the children

A small, skinny boy with scruffy bottle blonde hair raised his hand and smiled cheekily

“Right harry this is Niall Horan he will take you to your English this morning” the teacher turned his attention to Niall “I don’t suppose you have science next too” he asked the boy

“Um no but my friend Liam does I can ask ‘im to take him if ya want” his voice was slightly squeaky and his Irish accent was thick but he seemed harmless so harry didn’t mind being paired up with him for the day

“Alright mr Horan” the teacher nodded to his new form teacher and left before the class erupted into conversation 

Niall shooed the girl that was previously sat next to him away so that harry could sit down 

“So new boy what’re you doin ‘ear?” He asked once he had settled down in his seat 

“Honestly don’t know my mum just wanted a change of scenery I suppose” he shrugged 

Niall nodded and pursed his lips “well welcome to this shithole”he smirked “That’s mr Thompson” he pointed to their form teacher “he’s chill he doesn’t make us do work in the mornings like he’s supposed to and we don’t have a seating plan so” he trailed off and smiled 

Harry nodded and smiled back 

“Let me look at your timetable” he said snapping his fingers 

He handed him the piece of paper with all his lessons printed onto it and he hummed

“So you have English and maths with me and Liam, he’s cool he’s my best friend” his eyes scanned over it “and you have French and art with just me and history and pe with Liam, I think the only subject you have on your own is science” he smiled “so it shouldn’t be too bad”

Niall and Harry talked for the remainder of form, he was funny Harry liked him and they became fast friends, he learnt that he lives close to Harry’s new house and that he moved from Ireland to Doncaster when he was 10.  
Harry wasn’t dreading his first day too much anymore.

When the bell rang signalling the beginning of 1st period they made their way out of the class room dodging all the other kids trying to make conversation with the “new boy” he felt like a celebrity, getting mobbed with questions flying at him left right and centre 

Niall grabbed his arm yanking him through the crowd as he pushed past a bunch of people muttering ‘excuse me’ on the way

Once they made it to English Niall introduced Harry to mr Taylor and they sat down next to each other, a muscular boy walked over to their table and sat down

“Liam this is Harry he’s new” he smirked to the boy 

“Hey man” harry nodded and the lesson began, just like form harry and Liam became fast friends and all three of them ended up getting shit from the teacher threatening to split them up if they laughed one more time

~

Once lunch came around the three were like best friends, Liam snatched Harry’s timetable from his hands and looked through “you have history and pe with me on Wednesday” 

“He knows dickhead I told him”

Liam just made a face to Niall, mocking him

“What’s it like?” Harry asked and before Liam could answer Niall laughed “oh Liam LOVES history and pe don’t you bud?” 

Liam turned beat red and pushed his friend “shut up” he scowled 

This peaked Harry’s interest as he looked between his two friends “am I missing something?” He chuckled 

“Mr Liam Payne over here has a huge crush on Zayn Malik but he’s never even spoken to the guy for all he knows he could be his soulmate” he laughed again

“Nialler” liam whined 

“You don’t have a problem with that do you because if you do you’re not welcome here” his face suddenly turning sour

“No no um I’m bi” Harry muttered 

“Great so I’m the only straight one in this friendship” Niall rolled his eyes

Niall and Liam smiled before niall and Harry both decided to tease Liam about his crush

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Harry asked 

“Because he’s really popular he’s best mates with tommo”

“Tommo?”

Niall jumped in “yeah louis Tomlinson he’s on the football team, they both are and they are really popular, everyone loves them” he rolled her eyes before carrying on “hes dating Eleanor Calder the biggest bitch I’ve ever met she’s always gossiping and spreading shit, you know the typical high school rumours” he rolled his eyes again

“That’s why her hair is so big it’s full of secrets” liam chimed in quoting mean girls causing Niall to punch his arm playfully 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed

“I don’t want to make this sound like some high school cleché but it is” Niall laughed and Liam nodded

They settled into an easy conversation where they swapped phone numbers before going to their last two classes before going home.

~  
It was only lunch time on a Monday morning and Louis was already knackered all of his lessons sucked dick and he was dreading the whole week.

He was sat with a group of friends at the table they had claimed at the beginning of year seven which consisted of his best friend Zayn and a couple of players from his football team who he couldn’t for the life of him remember most of their names but he didn’t care they where pretty funny so he didn’t mind having them around 

Just as his mates conversation about the girls they slept with was starting to turn pretty graphic, Eleanor and her gaggle of giggling girl friends that included Gigi, her best friend, strutted towards the table each of them pulling up a chair to sit down, it wasn’t uncommon for the girls to sit with them but Christ did it annoy louis.

Instead of copying her friends Eleanor plonked herself down onto louis’ knee stealing a chip of his plate to which he swatted her hand away

“You seen the new guy?” Eleanor piped up chewing her chip

“Oh yeah harry? I saw him talking to Liam and the Irish boy, Niall is it?” Gigi answered 

Eleanor rolled her eyes “Yeah zayns little faggot stalker” she laughed causing Gigi to laugh from her place on zayns knee

Zayns smile dropped as he was about to defend the boy but didn’t have a chance before louis butted it

“Just shut up el don’t be such a bitch”

The group of lads “oohed” at louis childishly causing Eleanor to turn red before she shut up and snuggled further into louis

“Yeah honestly guys I think it’s cute” Perrie agreed from her place next to Gigi 

Louis didn’t know what was going on between Zayn and Liam everybody knew about Liam’s little crush but louis had never seen the two speak however he didn’t miss zayns smile when louis called out Eleanor for her homophobic slurs so he let it be

The group of guys and girls including Louis erupted into loud conversation once again, the moment from a second ago forgotten by everyone

Louis felt Eleanor turn around in his arms as she wrapped her own arms around louis’ neck giving him a long kiss to which he stroked her back, returning the kiss until their friends started throwing bits of food at them causing them to laugh

~

By the time Wednesday came around harry was done with school, the lessons where dragging on and his classmates where shitty and bitchy and although he loved his new friends who he had grew incredibly close to, he was just done.

Niall and Liam had told Harry all about the kids in year 11, who to avoid, who was chill, and who was the best to ask for help with school work if needed.

In the space of two days Harry had managed to meet Eleanor Calder, who by the way is as much of a bitch if not more than Niall had described her as, she came up to them in art and insulted Nialls clothes before looking down at harry with disgust written all over her face, her lip curling up in almost a snarl before she walked away back to her friends and boyfriend, who Harry had only been able to glance at before the lesson started and Louis had to leave to his own lesson giving her a peck as he left, if he was anything like his bitch of a girlfriend Harry wanted nothing to do with him.

It was the lesson before lunch and harry and liam walked towards his first history lesson, he was introduced to their teacher before he sat at the back in the corner out of the way next to Liam.

just after the bell that rang to signal the beginning of class two figures walked into the class, hearing Liam’s breath hitch as the door shut behind them Harry lifted his head to see who it was

“Malik! Tomlinson! You’re late” the teacher tutted 

Harry realised this was Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson him Liam and Niall had been talking about

“Yeah footie ran late” louis said 

“Okay so if i emailed your coach he would say the same yeah?”

“Yep” louis said popping the ‘p’ Zayn cackled in the background 

“I don’t believe you, you can stay 5 minuets at the end”

“Yeah yeah” the two boys rolled their eyes obviously not buying into the sorry excuse of a threat all teachers used to try and scare the kids 

Harry found himself smirking at the witty boy who was now arguing with the teacher as Zayn sat and chimed in every now and then causing the class to laugh 

After 10 minuets of petty arguing and laughs the class finally settled down, louis and Zayn taking a seat on the row infront of them.

Harry caught Liam staring at Zayn and he decided to look at what the hype was but instead his attention got caught on louis and his golden skin and his mousey brown hair, he watched as the boys eyes crinkled as he laughed at something Zayn said his blue eyes lighting up in delight 

He got dragged out of his thoughts when Liam nudged him giving him ‘that look’ his eyebrows raising as he looked from harry to louis and back again, Harry shrugged and they had a silent conversation until they got called out by the teacher for not listening, louis and Zayn looked at them smirking causing the two boys to shrink back into their seats blushing.

Once the painfully slow lesson was over the two boys rushed out of the class pushing past each person to escape the embarrassment lingering in the room 

“Thanks for getting us in trouble, Zayn had no idea who I was until your dumb arse decided to squirm in his seat and catch his attention” Liam whisper shouted, smacking Harry’s arm as they walked towards Niall

“Well if you didn’t spend your time looking at the boy this wouldn’t of happened” harry whisper shouted back 

“Um excuse me you’re the one who was looking at tommo as if the sun shined out of his arse” 

“WHAT” Niall screeched in amusement as he listened to their conversation, now it was Harry’s turn to smack Liam giving him a pointed look

The boys sat down at their lunch table 

“Jesus Christ that was just an hour of pure embarrassment” Harry sighed and Liam covered his face with his hands seeming to agree

“Hold up a second rewind” he made a weird movie rewind sound effect that made Liam and Harry roll their eyes “who was looking at tommo like the sun shined out of his arse?” He beamed with amusement 

Liam smiled “mr Harold styles over here”

Liam and Niall ignored Harry’s protest of ‘That’s not my name’ as Liam filled Niall in about what happened in that god awful history class

Harry rolled his eyes before dismissing himself to the toilet before leaving his two giggling friends

He made his way to the men’s bathroom before pushing the door open and of course there stood louis Tomlinson, dick in hand as he pissed into the urinal 

Harry timidly walked over to the other one that was of course right next to louis, he unzipped his jeans and took out his dick, pissing in the toilet, trying to ignore louis’ eyes that he could feel on him, but failing completely and ending up missing the urinal and weeing on louis’ shoes 

“Shit” louis muttered to harry

Harry quickly whipped away his dick zipping his jeans back up along with louis before muttering an “oops” and looking down at his own shoes embarrassed 

Harry heard a louder mutter of “shit” before the boy rushed passed him out of the toilet knocking into his shoulder on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked back at the door confused before looking into the mirror, noticing that his usual green eyes where now a shade of turquoise, his eyes widened out of shock before he pulled his eyes wider himself with his fingers, leaning closer to the mirror he smiled to himself, he had found his soulmate, he then frowned realising who his soulmate is and how his soulmate left the scene without a word besides a muttered “shit” 

Harry took a step back and slung his bag on to his shoulders before rushing out of the bathroom and rushing down the empty halls trying to find louis he ran down a flight of stairs before stopping and looking around, he was lost “fuck” he muttered before kicking the bin over he rubbed his now turquoise eyes willing the tears threatening to fall to go away.

He rubbed his eyes raw as the tears fell and sobs escaped his mouth and after a few minutes laughs mixed in with the sobs, he probably looked like a psychopath but he didn’t care he couldn’t believe he had spent his whole life wishing to meet his soulmate for them to just... leave, he felt so fucking stupid. He began to breathe out of his mouth to control the sobs escaping his body before he rubbed his eyes again his stomach was in knots, he stayed in the hallway until he was positive his eyes weren’t red from crying anymore before he left to find Liam and Niall

They found him just as he went up the flight of stairs 

“Where the fuck were you?” Niall huffed

“Sorry I got lost” he mumbled looking up causing him and Liam to gasp as they looked into his eyes 

“Who?” Liam demanded

“I don’t know” Harry lied 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Niall beamed, exited that his friend had found his soulmate 

Harry ignored Liam’s concerned look “I don’t know I was walking to the toilet and when I looked in the mirror my eyes were a different colour” he shrugged 

“Well we have to find them! Did you accidentally say something to someone on your way?”

Harry shook his head “can’t remember”

“Well we have to find them then” Liam piped up linking his arms with Harry and Niall

Niall squealed and they made there way through the school, looking into every passing eyes they could, desperately trying to find Harry’s soulmate, not knowing that his soulmate was probably long gone by now

They kept that up until the bell rang to go to their last period.

As suspected louis didn’t show up for pe and Zayn used the same shitty excuse as everyone saying he was sick and went home

Harry sighed and looked back to liam smiling 

“You okay?” Liam said with concern

“Yeah I’m going to beat your ass in badminton” Harry smirked changing the subject

Liam smirked back before making their way to the nets, soulmate conversation forgotten... for now.

~

Louis ran out of the school building, thoughts swimming around his head, he had always knew his soulmate wasn’t Eleanor considering they had been together since year nine and their eye colours hadn’t merged together but he had always thought it would be some beautiful girl that he would meet in a couple of years not some dorky teenage boy 

His eyes welled up and he didn’t know how to feel or what to do, he knew his mum would be okay with it but Eleanor was living proof that the kids at school aren’t as excepting as his mum

Louis knew that if he showed his mum his eyes she would demand to know who it is and then drag him to speak to harry and Louis couldn’t have that so he was going to have to hide his eyes somehow 

He still had an hour before school ended so his mum wouldn’t realise if he goes out, louis got a bus to town and went into the closest makeup/costume store to pick up some blue contact lenses, whilst paying he realised he was going to have to speak to harry to make sure he didn’t talk so he picked up some green contacts also, there was about half an hour left of school so he popped in his new contacts and took a bus back to the school and waited until he heard the dismissal bell before keeping an eye out for his soulmate.

~

The day was finally over and Harry couldn’t wait to get home and just sleep, he walked out of the building saying ‘goodbye’ to Niall and Liam before making his way home 

He was almost home when someone grabbed his shoulder to turn him around but before he could start swinging 

“l..louis? What the fuck is your problem” he shouted before pushing the boy away from him and that’s when he noticed his eyes 

Harry could feel his eyes tearing up again from the rejection of his soulmate which went unnoticed by louis 

“Look no one can find out about this okay?” He huffed, looking around the empty street “I.. I bought you some contacts” he shrugged as he held up a pair of green contact lenses 

Harry looked at the boy as if he had grown two heads before he started spluttering profanity’s, his upset puppy dog face suddenly turning sour as tears pooled in his eyes

“Are you fucking serious?” Harry shouted at the now shocked boy

“You don’t want to be my soulmate? FINE but don’t think for a second that I’m going to wear contacts just to cover up your little secret” the curly haired boy spat before turning on his heels to walk home the tears now freely falling, leaving a stunned louis in his wake

“Y..you’re not going to tell anyone right?” louis shouted to the furious boy who was walking away, Harry flipped him off in return 

Louis looked down at his shoes as he heard Harry cry, feeling an ache in his chest causing the smaller boys eyes to well up from the pain that he knows he caused for his soulmate

~

When harry got home he went straight to bed without a word, ignoring his mother and sister, trying desperately to hide his eyes until he knew what to say

He ignored Liam’s concerned texts and Nialls unsuspecting texts and fell asleep 

~

Telling his mother and Gemma had been a nightmare as he had to fight the urge to cry as he listened to his mother and sister ask questions over questions about his soulmate, he stuck to his story about not knowing who it is but watching his family’s happiness burst at the seams as they told him how happy and proud they were and how he will eventually find them made his stomach hurt from louis’ rejection but what’s done is done and all harry could do was nod and force a smile whenever it was mentioned.

A few days had passed since then, his mum and sister didn’t ask anymore questions and Niall and Liam gave up looking for his “mystery” soulmate Harry of course hadn’t heard from louis which left an emptiness in his chest that he had no choice but ignore.

Harry had been at hall cross academy for about 2 weeks and the gossip about his new eyes had slowly come to a stop as it became old news, thankfully.

In those two weeks Harry had learnt to live with the constant pain that took over his heart as he desperately tried to forget about louis, it was going pretty well but he would still catch louis’ guilty stare every once in a while but he would just sit up, flip his hair and smile like they did in the movies Gemma would make him watch


	3. Chapter 3

It was now wednesday and school was getting worse as exams were getting closer, him Niall and Liam sat at the lunch table as Liam and Niall bickered about who knows what when harry watched as louis pulled Eleanor into his arms and gave her a long loving kiss infront of everyone, he frowned as he cursed the universe for the whole soulmate bullshit

He watched with anger and jealousy surfing through his veins as the girl latched herself onto HIS louis as she sucked on his neck whilst their friends whistled at them 

Blue eyes drifted to green and louis’ smile slowly dropped and his hands that were around Eleanor’s waist slackened as he saw the hurt in Harry’s eyes.

Harry frowned at his soulmate and flickered his eyes between the pair, louis pushed himself out of the girls arms and gave a sad smile 

Harry scoffed and turned back around, at least he had the decency to look guilty but that didn’t mean anything considering Eleanor was now rubbing her hands all over his soulmate in the middle of the cafeteria 

Harry’s eyes burned and he decided to listen to Niall and Liam who were still arguing, to take his mind off the situation

“Ye alright lad?” Niall asked, concerned

Harry just nodded and smiled “Yeah mate I’m good, what are you two bickering about?” He gave a dry laugh and the two boys started arguing about their argument 

Harry spent the rest of lunch listening to his friends shout profanities at each other whilst he occasionally glanced at his soulmate, all loved up with someone who wasn’t him

When The the bell rang at the end of lunch Harry shot up out of his seat mumbling a ‘see ya’ to his friends before making his way to science, catching louis’ movement out of the corner of his eye as the boy stumbled to follow harry

“Harry!”

Harry stopped his tracks, closing his eyes as he mentally cursed, he took a deep breath before turning around to face the boy that now stood in front of him

“Louis” he grimaced 

Louis blushed slightly and tried to cover it up yet it didn’t go unnoticed by harry

“Can we talk maybe?” The boy stumbled over his words as he ran his dainty fingers through his messy locks of hair

“Sorry gotta get to science” harry grumbled unapologetically as he tried to escape the awkward weight that surrounded them

“Please haz, the teacher won’t know and I think we need to talk” 

The look of desperation in louis’ eyes caused the curly haired boy to give in as he tugged on the boys arm, sighing as he dragged him outside to the hidden bike rack 

He heard louis sigh in relief before he dropped his bag to the floor and sat on the metal bike rack, crossing his arms as he gave louis a pointed look to say ‘go on then’

“Well uhh” louis chuckled awkwardly “guess I should start by saying sorry yeah?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Harry sassed back 

“Telling you” louis shrugged “I acted pretty cunty to you before but just know that I didn’t mean it I just don’t know how to handle all of..” he waved his arms between them both “this” 

“Look I get that but you literally told me to basically forget my soulmate exists, do you understand how long I have been waiting for you?” His words started to sound thick from the mucus building up at the back of his throat from the tears that were now threatening to fall “my whole life I had waited for that day and for you to just... reject me and tell me to forget that it even happened, it hurt me lou it hurt me so bad” a tear slipped down his face just as louis looked up for the first time since the conversation started

Louis’ face changed from guilt to panic as he watched tears spill from Harry’s eyes, he walked closer to the boy and wiped away the tear as his own eyes welled up

“God I’m such a fucking idiot I don’t even know what to say apart from sorry”

Harry scoffed in return but before he could open his mouth louis cut him off

“You are so beautiful harry and you don’t deserve the hurt I’m causing you, you deserve the perfect soulmate who treats you right, and I should leave you alone so that you can find someone new”

Harry’s tears fell faster and his heart dropped

“But I can’t” louis took another step forward “because as sappy as this sounds” he laughed “as I’m standing here and looking at you, and how fucking beautiful and perfect you are, I just want you to myself, I want to be the one who makes you smile, who makes you laugh and all that”

Harry looked up with hope “but you can” 

Louis took his hand of harrys face “I can’t haz because I’m not ready for people to know who I really am I won’t be able to hold your hand on the way to lessons or kiss you hello and goodbye in the hall because I’m not ready” louis mentally cursed himself as he started to cry, he backed away from harry as he tried to wipe his eyes discreetly

“Don’t” Harry whispered as he pulled on louis’ arm bringing him closer again

“That’s Okay lou” Harry sighed “I’m not going to force you to come out, I will always be here and when you’re ready I will be here waiting I promise” Harry gave a sad smile

“I’m sorry” louis broke down crying partly from sadness and partly from wondering how such an amazing, selfless person is his soulmate 

Harry pulled the boy into his arms, letting him fall into his chest as he nuzzled his own face into louis’ hair 

They stayed like that for about 10 minuets before Harry broke the silence 

“Can I kiss you” he whispered 

Louis didn’t answer before he pressed his lips to Harry’s 

Harry sighed into his mouth and began to move his lips agains louis’ 

It didn’t feel like the stories, they didn’t feel sparks, no instead it felt warm, they could feel tingles curse through their blood, it was as if it filled the missing gap in their heart, it felt like... home

The kiss soon got heated as the two boys moaned into each other’s mouths

Harry could feel his jeans tighten as he rubbed his clothed length against louis’ thigh

He carried on the movement until he glided his hand down louis’ body from its original place on his neck, his hand grazed louis’ clothed cock as he realised the boy was just as hard as him

“Please” louis gasped into Harry’s mouth

Harry didn’t need any more confirmation before he pushed the palm of his big hand down onto louis’ painfully hard dick, he squeezed it a couple of times before he unzipped the boys jeans and pushed his hands inside, he wrapped his hand around louis’ dick as louis did the same to him

They glided their hands up and down each other’s length occasionally thumbing at the tip collecting precum, using the sticky liquid as lube 

Louis’ hips began to stutter before Harry picked up momentum, twisting at the tip before gliding his hand up and down continually 

Harry could feel the heat pool in his stomach as he got closer to release, louis’ moans bringing him closer to the edge

Louis turned his head to catch Harry’s lips as he moaned louder into his mouth before eventually releasing all over Harry’s hand causing harry to follow behind him, spilling in louis hand 

They cleaned themselves up in silence before they sat besides each other on the floor 

“CCTV probably enjoyed the show” Harry announced tilting his head towards the camera “probably will get called to see the head teacher soon”

Louis sniffed “nah that shit hasn’t been working since I was in year 7 and besides they probably just thought it was a drug deal” he shrugged with a smirk

Harry punched his arm with a laugh “You dick that’s even worse”

Louis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of fags and lit one

“You shouldn’t do that you know”

“Jesus Christ don’t start giving me a bollocking I already get that from me mum” 

“Your mum sounds like a smart woman” Harry laughed causing louis to flip him off

The two bickered and laughed together like a couple of best friends for the remaining of ‘science’ 

“Look uh I know we ain’t together but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends right?” Louis asked hesitantly 

Harry shook his head 

“Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow, the boys will love you”

Harry smiled “Can Niall and Liam join?”

“Sure”

Harry nodded before getting up but  
Before he walked away He stopped “give me your number and we can do this again yeah? Just because we aren’t dating doesn’t mean we can’t have sex right?or will that effect your relationship?”

Louis shook his head and gave harry his number “so like friends with benefits” he laughed 

“Best friends with benefits” Harry winked causing louis to laugh

“Just go you dork” he laughed and flipped him off as they walked the opposite ways to go home.

Harry walked home with a skip in his step, the little ‘talk’ he had with louis went better that expected, a lot better, he couldn’t stop the smile creeping up on his face although he was a bit disappointed that louis wasn’t ready to come out, harry was happy enough to support him until he is, he would never force anybody out of the closet he knew what it was like and he would never want anybody to go through that.

When harry finally reached his house he walked up the steps and skipped to his room, ignoring the confused look his mother sent him, he eventually fell asleep with the same smile plastered to his face


	4. Chapter 4

When Thursday rolled around louis kept his promise and invited harry and his friends to sit at their table.

Louis watched as harry strolled up to the table whilst Liam and Niall nervously crept their way over, he wasn’t surprised his friends can be quite intimidating at times 

“Ye alright?” Harry turned his head towards louis

“Yeah we are good thanks” Harry smiled 

Louis turned his attention back to his friends after examining the boy stood infront of him, excusing the thoughts of how beautiful his soulmate is 

“Guys this is harry” the talking stopped at everyone at the table turned their heads towards the three boys “and Liam and Niall” louis finished waving his hands towards them

The table was quiet 

“Hey!”

Louis looked for the voice, his eyes came across Perrie, louis liked Perrie she was sweet and she wasn’t afraid to express her self, she often had crazy coloured hair and would occasionally cover her face with gems to spice up her makeup, louis never understood how a sweet caring girl could end up with friends like his girlfriend Eleanor, if anything Perrie was closer to the group of lads they hung around with.

“Hi” Harry waved towards Perrie 

Perrie sweetly smiled back to all three boys “I’m Perrie but call me pez if ya want” she said, her Gordie accent thick

“Hi” Harry whispered again dumbly as the two other boys finally spoke up muttering a quiet ‘hey’ 

“Well what ya waitin’ for come sit down” another lad shouted from across the table 

The boys timidly sat down as the chatter started again between them all

Harry ignored how Eleanor sat down on top of louis and instead engaged himself into conversation with a guy called coby who was talking about how he got caught shagging a girl last week, the story was pretty funny actually but he could of left out some details 

He didn’t fail to notice a lingering look that Eleanor’s friend Kendall Jenner sent his way, he glanced towards the girl, catching her eyes quickly casting down, she was pretty, of course she was pretty, she was Eleanor’s friend.

He glanced again at Kendall but this time she didn’t look away, instead she decided to flutter her eyes down to his lips as she licked her own, harry chuckled and did the same back, if louis didn’t want to date harry, he wouldn’t mind if he ‘dated’ others instead, not that he actually liked the girl, she was everything Harry hated, she was a stuck up, two faced brat from what he had heard but that didn’t stop him from sending her flirtatious glances and occasional lip bites, Harry knew it was cruel, using Kendall to get a rise out of his soulmate but harry was desperate for louis’ attention.

For the remaining 10 minuets of lunch harry examined the people who sat at the table, of course there was louis who was sat with a lap full of Eleanor, Niall had involved himself into conversation with a couple of lads from the school football team as he kept sending glances towards Eleanor’s friend hailee ‘interesting’ Harry thought to himself as he wondered if anything would go on between the pair, they seemed like a good match, his gaze then turned to Liam who looked almost.. heartbroken? He followed Liam’s line of eyesight and realised he was looking at zayn who also had a lap full of his girlfriend Gigi, however zayn didn’t look too happy in fact he kept sending apologetic glances towards Harry’s best mate.

Just as he was about to look back towards Kendall the bell rang for 5th period, Harry noticed how Liam sulked off in a rush without even muttering goodbye, he definitely had to ask Liam about that soon.

~

When harry finally got home it wasn’t too late, it was only half 4 but he was incredibly bored, his mum was at work and Gemma was god knows where, Harry thought about the hand job he and louis exchanged and he felt his pants tighten, he was horny

He contemplated texting louis, would he sound desperate? Maybe he shouldn’t because of Eleanor. Fuck it he thought

To louis:  
You busy?!?

He got a reply not even a minute later

From louis:  
For you? No

To louis:  
Come over? 

Harry sent his address 

From louis:  
Omw 

Harry smiled down at his phone and patiently waited for the boys arrival 

15 minuets later Harry heard a knock at the door, he smiled to himself before getting up to let the boy in

When he opened the door louis stood there, he was all bundled up in a coat, his hair stuck to his forehead from the rain and he had rosy red cheeks, probably from the running he did to get to Harry’s but nobody had to know that

The pair stood at the door awkwardly until Harry stepped aside letting louis walk in, he glanced around the place noticing Harry’s lack of parents before he leaned up to kiss the curly haired boy forcefully 

They kissed there way to the couch before stripping off their bottom half and rubbing up against each other much like the first time.

they both finally orgasmed, coming down from their highs as they slumped against the couch 

“Shit” harry cursed

Louis looked towards the distressed boy

“There is cum all over the couch” harry flapped as he put his trousers back on, louis following suit

The boys laughed as they both struggled to wipe down the couch, ridding of the now dry seamen 

“Fucking gross” louis giggled 

The sound of a key jiggling in the lock woke them from their daze 

Harry grabbed the throw from the back of the couch, chucking it over the wet patch as Anne walked into the house 

“Hello harr- oh who’s your friend?”

“Um mum this is louis, a mate from school”

Louis nodded to Anne “nice to meet you um-“

“Anne” Anne smiled 

“Anne” louis finished his sentence, smiling at Harry’s mum

Louis and Anne laughed with one another, confusing harry yet he couldn’t help the relief that his mother liked his soulmate, even if she didn’t know that he was his soulmate, yet

“So louis are you staying for tea” 

“Oh I would love to Annie” louis joyfully said already giving Harry’s mum a nickname, to Harry’s surprise 

Harry and Louis made their way up to Harry’s room as they waited for dinner 

“My mum loves you” 

“She won’t when she finds our cum on her couch” 

The boys giggled and bantered back and forth until Anne called for tea

“I hope you like pasta lou”

“I love pasta Anne” 

Harry smiled as he watched his mum and soulmate exchange witty comments, with a weird tingling in his stomach 

They ate in silence after that until Anne spoke up

“So harry have you heard anything about this soulmate of yours yet?” She said as she swallowed her last forkful of pasta “oh lou our poor haz has found his soulmate but he doesn’t know who they are” she laughed as harry silently chocked on his food 

Louis faked a laugh

“Um no mum haven’t heard ‘ought” he speared a glance towards louis who wouldn’t look up from his food, before he turned back towards his mum “but don’t worry maybe you will find out soon but for now can we not talk about it” 

Luckily Anne dropped the subject much to harry and Louis’ relief before she started speaking about the “bitch at work” .

It was now 8:30 and Louis decided to finally head home, Harry walked him to the door “I’m sorry about my mum” Harry’s face turned red as he looked down, scratching his neck 

Louis picked up his head with his hands “it’s okay love, I’m sorry I’m not ready to come out yet”

Harry pursed his lips and smiled as he nodded 

“I had fun though” louis smiled “sit with us again tomorrow?”

“Of course”

Harry closed the door and walked back into the kitchen 

“That louis seems like a good lad, he’s a right character, I like ‘im” Anne smiled to her son

“I’m glad” Harry whispered to himself with a smile before he went back up to his room

~  
It was finally Friday and Harry couldn’t wait for the day to be over and it hadn’t even started yet, when he got to school he already knew it was going to be a shit day, Niall was too busy texting haylee and Liam, well Liam was in a mood 

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning” 

“Fuck off harry” Liam snapped causing Niall to finally lift his eyes from his phone

“You alright mate?” Niall timidly asked

“Yeah I’m fine, sorry haz”

“It’s cool” Harry replied as Liam went back to sulking, harry and Niall shared a look behind his back before they shrugged it off and headed towards form.

When 4th period finally ended Liam and Harry walked towards nialls class in silence to wait for him

“He do you guys mind if we sit with the other lads again?” Harry asked once Niall finally emerged 

“Hell yes” Nialls eyes lit up

“Liam?”

“Yeah whatever” 

Harry noticed how Liam’s mood had gone from bad to worse

“You sure mate? We can always sit at our table if ya want”

“I said I’m fine” Liam snapped before sulking over to louis’ table, harry and Niall following closely behind

Liam dumped himself in a chair in a sulk as Niall made his way over to haylee 

“Hi harry” Kendall interrupted his thoughts

“Oh hey Kendall” he politely smiled, harry saw louis’ confused look out of the corner of his eye but decided to ignore it, talking to Kendall as she pushed her non existent tits up in his face subtly 

Harry spoke to Kendall all lunch ignoring louis’ stares, she was actually an alright girl, definitely not as bad as he had heard, she just had a reputation from being friends with Eleanor, yeah she was a bit... much? With her constant flirting but she was funny and surprisingly good company.

At the end of lunch harry and Kendall swapped phone numbers before making there way to their last lesson.

~

When harry got some his mum and sister weren’t there, as per usual so he decided to make some tea which consisted of hotdogs and crisps before having a shower, and if he had a quick wank whilst thinking about louis’ mouth and the thought of his round arse wrapped around Harry’s dick, then nobody had to know.

When he finally settled down, jumping in his bed he picked up his phone that had a couple of messages

From: Kenny<3  
Hey hun it’s Kendall xx

Harry rolled his eyes at the name Kendall set for herself and read the other message which was from louis

From: louis  
You busy?

He decided to reply to Kendall first before typing a response to louis

To:kenny <3  
Hey 

He kept it short, not really interested in having a conversation with the girl

To: louis  
No 

To: louis  
And I’m home alone 

From: louis  
Omw *wink face emoji*

Harry giggled at the emoji before realising he had completely ignored Kendall’s new message, he rolled his eyes before reading it

From: kenny<3  
I was wondering if you wanted to maybe meet up tomorrow or something? Xx

He gave the girl credit for her confidence, she seemed like a nice enough girl from the conversation he had at lunch with her, was Harry interested in having a relationship with Kendall? Hmm probably not, but a bit of flirting never hurt anyone 

Harry was dragged out of his thoughts when his doorbell rang, he smiled knowingly before quickly typing a response to Kendall

To: kenny<3  
Sure

He locked his phone and chucked it on the bed before jogging down the stairs to greet louis at the door

“Hey” 

Louis smiled looking at the flushed boy 

“Hey hazz” woah a nickname already, that was new

He opened the door wider letting the small boy step inside 

“I know you probably thought I came over to..” he shrugged “do stuff-“

Harry smiled “oh yeah what kind of stuff?”

“Shud’up” louis giggled “but erm I’m not really in the mood, was just bored, I brought a movie and some microwaveable popcorn” he shrugged again “hope that’s okay”

Harry giggled “come on you dick, ‘m not really in the mood either, what film?”

Louis gave a cheeky smirk “GREASE LIGHTNIN’” he shouted in his best Danny zuko voice as he did the dance dramatically 

Harry doubled over in laughter at the idiotic boy standing infront of him who was now chanting “go grease lightnin”

Once he had collected himself he walked over to louis, punching him in the arm before dragging him over to the kitchen, muttering “come on Danny”

They waited for the popcorn in silence before going to Harry’s room to watch the movie 

He put the disk in the DVD player and sat on his bed, the side closest to the window as louis sat on the opposite side

They watched the movie, adding comments when necessary, “have you seen sandys pony tail, that’s a powerful pony tail man” , and so on.

They started out with a lengthy space between them, yet halfway through the film Harry noticed how they were now pressed together, thighs and shoulders touching, Harry liked the warmth so he didn’t make a scene 

When the film was nearing to the end harrys phone pinged, shit it was Kendall 

From: kenny<3  
Okay!! Meet me at the co-op near school yeah? Xx

“Who’s that?”

Harry looked to louis who was trying to peak at his phone, discomfort written all over his face

“Just Kendall”

“Oh yeah? What she want?” His voice was deep 

“Nothing, I’m just meeting up with her tomorrow”

Louis pursed his lips, nodding towards harry, he shuffled away slightly with a frown before quickly turning it into a smile that was more like a grimace 

“Well have fun” he got up and grabbed his coat and shoes, stamping his feet into them a bit harder than necessary   
“I should probably go”

Harry looked down before flicking his gaze back up to louis “okay see y’” he smiled 

Louis pursed his lips again before leaving without taking his dvd with him

Harry flopped back onto his bed with a sigh, he replied to Kendall before chucking his phone 

To: kenny<3  
Can’t wait :)

He turned his head so that his face was smushed into the pillow louis had been leaning on just moments before, he breathed in the smell feeling the fluttering in his stomach as well as a pain in his chest before going to sleep with the scent of louis surrounding him


	5. Chapter 5

Harry kept his promise and met Kendall near the co-op, he walked over to the shop where Kendall was already stood

“Hey” he said once he was close enough causing her to lift her head from where she was looking at her compact mirror

She snapped the mirror shut, stuffing it in her bra and smiled “hi” she giggled

They stood awkwardly for a couple of seconds before Kendall linked her arms with Harry’s 

“So how about we go shopping and maybe get some food later?” She asked 

Harry hates shopping with a burning passion and he was very socially awkward, the thought of sitting down to eat with other people around him freaked him out but he put on a smile and nodded

She smiled again, pulling him along to the bus stop and she rambled about something that harry wasn’t paying attention to

If he was being honest he was thinking about louis- surprise, surprise- he felt guilty after last night but what was harry meant to do? Sit on his arse all day waiting for his soulmate to love him back? Harry didn’t think so

They jumped on the bus, heading to toes so they could go shopping, Kendall ended up buying half the shops and of course Harry being the gentleman he is ended up carrying all the bags

“So there is this really cute cafe that we could go get some food at” Kendall suggested as she linked her arm with Harry’s once again, making it even harder to hold her bags

“Sure” 

They made their way to the cafe and ordered some food and drink, they spoke about everything and nothing and the more Harry got to know her he started to like her more and more, she was a good friend and harry kind of felt bad for using her but he didn’t want to lose her so he ignored the guilt 

At the end of the day harry walked Kendall back to her house

“I had fun” she giggled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the embarrassed girl “me too” 

Kendall playfully rolled her eyes before grabbing Harry’s face in her hands and placing a kiss on his lips, he returned the kiss and they kept it up for about 30 seconds until she pulled away

“I really like you harry” she shyly stated “I was wondering if we could be more than friends?”

Harry smiled at the girl once again before grabbing her face and placing a peck on her lips “I would love that” he half lied

She giggled and her uncomfortable posture suddenly turned clumsy from her excitement as she tripped whilst going to give harry a hug, he hugged her back before leaving and making his way back home.

~

When school started back up the following week, harry and Kendall were inseparable, she constantly sat on his knee and played with his curls, they giggled along to the catcalls their friends would send them

Louis was a bit different though, harry could see the glares he would send the “happy couple” and it kind of made Harry feel good inside.

Harry and Louis would still meet up after school and on weekends whenever they weren’t with their own girlfriends and would have mind blowing sex before they left without even a goodbye, harry wouldn’t lie it did make him feel a little bit shit but he got used to it and he would instead invite Kendall over to stay the night

~ 

Harry and Kendall had officially been together a couple of weeks now and Harry and Louis’ friends with benefits arrangement was still going strong 

He and Kendall were laying on his bed watching Netflix before his phone pinged

From Lima:  
I need to see you... privately 

Harry looked down at the message, confused before typing back

To Lima:  
...okay... what’s this about

From Lima:  
Please can you just come to mine whenever possible 

To Lima:  
Yeah of course I will just tell Kendall something came up and drop her back at home... be there in 20 minuets?

From Lima:  
Okay thank you x

He locked his phone before turning to Kendall

“Hey kenny liam Just texted me and said it’s really important could we finish this later?” He asked hopefully 

“Yeah sure, I hope he’s alright say hello for me” she smiled as she grabbed her stuff “don’t worry about it I can walk home it’s not that far” she said as she noticed Harry grabbing his car keys

Harry smiled back mouthing a thank you before giving her a kiss on the cheek as he left, leaving Kendall to make her own way out

He knocked on Liam’s door, hands in his jean pockets trying to stay warm before the door was ripped open by mr Liam Payne himself

Liam dragged him in by his shirt before harry even had the chance to say hello

“I need your help”

Harry nodded and waved his hands signaling ‘carry on’

“Zaynmalikismysoulmate” liam rushes out, harry couldn’t even catch the words

“Wait say that again”

Liam looked down as his eyes began to water “Zayn is my soulmate and I don’t know what to do because he’s not ready to come out yet and I have to watch him be all ‘couply’ with Gigi” 

Harry listened to Liam’s words, knowing exactly what he was going through, he grabbed Liam’s shoulders pulling him to his chest and giving him a hug, before Liam broke down in sobs

Harry held Liam in his arms, stroking his hair for a good 20 minuets until Liam finally calmed down 

Once Liam’s heavy breathing had finally simmered down he decided to tell Liam his own secret

“Louis’ my soulmate” Harry sniffed “I understand exactly what you’re going through” he gave a wet laugh

Liam turned his head up to harry “I’m sorry” he mumbled into his shirt “I thought soulmates was meant to give you that tingle in your stomach, it was meant to feel good, but this just... hurts” he whispered the last word as if it physically pained him to say it

Harry just held on tighter as his own tears began to fall “Yeah” he whispered back, his voice croaking from the tears “Yeah it does” 

They held onto each other for a couple more minutes until they finally pulled apart

“Boys suck” liam giggled 

“Yeah” Harry agreed with his own laugh

They spoke about how they found out they were soulmates with louis and zayn, they basically told each other everything.

“What about Kendall though?”

Harry looked down at his lap “I feel like shit for using her ya’know? But it hurts too much to watch the person you love, love someone else, I just needed a distraction, she’s a lovely girl and I hope she doesn’t hate me too much when she finds out because we could of been really good friends”

Liam nodded and they left the conversation at that before turning on the tv, Harry texted his mum letting her know he was staying at Liam’s for the night before they fell asleep to the sound of the movie and each other’s breathing


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed the ending because I have so many fanfics I need to finish, I have had this one stuck in my notes for months and I finally finished it but I’m sorry for the rushed ending I hope it’s still alright

Harry knew he should of called quits with him and Kendall as she was falling deeper for him and he was completely in love with his soulmate who he was still sleeping with behind both Eleanor and Kendall’s back

Harry and Kendall had now officially been dating for 3 months, Harry loved her of course he did but he wasn’t romantically in love with her, and he knew deep down that Kendall probably knew that too but she never said anything so they kept their relationship going, he took her on dates, bought her things and they even had sex, harry really didn’t want to lose her as a friend but he knew it was going to happen sooner or later and as selfish as it sounded he wanted it to be later so he carried on sleeping with louis and lying to Kendall about it.

It was a Saturday evening and he and Louis had spent the whole day with each other at louis’ house, laughing and joking about random things, getting to know each other and obviously fucking whenever they wanted, Eleanor was away at Kendall’s with a couple of other girlfriends, including Gigi and Perrie so the boys didn’t have to worry about them.

They had just finished watching a movie when harry turned around to where louis was laying on his stomach, naked as the day he was born

Harry crawled up the bed so that his face was above louis’ ass, louis could feel his presence and giggled

He moaned when harry separated his cheeks with his hands and licked a fat stripe over his hole

Harry carried on licking and sucking around louis’ rim as he turned into a withering mess, they didn’t notice the door opening

“What the actual fuck!” Eleanor screeched from the doorway 

Harry rolled off louis as the latter quickly chucked his underwear back on

“Are you fucking seriously?” She started to cry “You fucking faggot” she screamed as hot tears flooded her cheeks

“El-“ louis tried

“No! Don’t you fucking dare you fucking faggot piece of shit, wait until everyone hears about you and this bitch” she screamed again as she pointed towards harry before she left, slamming the doors behind her

Louis stood looking at the door as tears pooled his eyes

Harry walked up to louis placing a hand on his shoulder “Lou-“ 

Louis snapped around pushing Harry away “no! Get the fuck away from me” he shouted causing harry to flinch

“This is all your fucking fault, now everyone is going to find out”

Harry started to cry now “please louis-“

“Just get out harry” he whispered 

Harry sobbed as he chucked his clothes on before he left in a similar fashion to Eleanor had previously 

Louis watched Harry leave, he could feel his heart break he cursed the universe as he began to sob, he was scared, not only because everyone would soon find out that louis liked boys but he was scared because he had just lost the most important person and he didn’t know what to do with himself any more

Louis laid down on his bed, covering his face in his pillow as he cried some more

“Lou?”

It was his mum

He sat up trying to dry his eyes quickly “Hey” he mumbled

She sat down beside him “What’s to do boo?” She asked as she cuddled him

He broke down once again and told her everything

Jay took it all in before turning to louis “well you know what you need to do?”

He shook his head

“You need to apologise to harry, think how he feels, you have really hurt him too, you’re his soulmate I couldn’t imagine what it feels like to have your soulmate not love you back-“

“But I do” louis cried 

Jay sighed “I know love but he probably doesn’t”

Louis looked down to his lap

“Talk to him boo make it right, why should it matter if people find out, if you love him and he loves you that’s all you need to be happy”

Louis looked up to his mum and smiled before hugging her tightly “thanks” he said before leaving to find harry.

He knocked on Harry’s front door waiting for an answer, just as he was about to knock again liam Payne opened the door, he looked at louis with anger laced on his face

He led louis into the house, louis looked up to harry and he did the same 

“I should probably leave” liam mumbled before leaving

“I’m sorry”

Harry scoffed 

“I’m a dick, and I shouldn’t of put you through everything I did because you deserve the world, I’m so sorry for being scared but my mum helped me realise that it shouldn’t matter what people think if I love you and you love me because that’s all I need to be happy”

Harry looked up at the boy with tears in his eyes 

“And I do, I do love you, I love you a lot Hazza and you are the most important person to me and I don’t care what people have to say because I love you too much to lose you” louis finished

“You hurt me so bad lou” Harry cried 

Louis looked down ashamed “words can’t describe how sorry I am for being such a selfish prick but I need you harry and I promise to never let you down, I want to go to school tomorrow and show off my beautiful soulmate because there is nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to you”

Louis still hadn’t lifted his head so he didn’t notice Harry moving closer until the younger boy lifted his head with his hands and sealed his lips with a kiss, louis was quick to return it as he put his own hand on Harry’s cheek and stroked his thumb across his cheek bone

“I love you” Harry whispered as they broke apart 

Louis smiled at the boy before kissing him once more before they went to Harry’s room where louis spent the night.

~

Harry and Louis sat in the car as they thought about what was going to happen once they walked through the gates to the school

“It will be alright lou” Harry said as he placed a comforting hand on louis’ clenched fist

Louis gave a nervous giggle “I’m just a bit nervous is all”

They sat in silence before they heard the bell

“You ready?” Harry asked the boy

Louis gave a nod before they both got out the car

They walked through the halls ignoring the stares, liam and Niall came running up to harry and grabbed him into a tight hug, whispering how much they loved him as louis stood to the side watching with adoration at his soulmates friends

Harry introduced louis to Liam and Niall and they spoke for a bit until all the footballers came over

Louis suddenly went stiff waiting for the curses and bullying but nothing came, the boys came up to him tapping him on the back saying how they didn’t care who he was with, which louis was so incredibly greatful for

Louis watched zayn as he stood infront of him not moving, he turned his head to the floor, thinking he had now lost his best friend before zayn grabbed him into a hug, whispering how proud he was of louis

Louis gripped his best friend back even harder, letting a tear slip before quickly wiping away the evidence, he turned to his friends and smiled at them all, obviously he knew he would get some backlash from some of his classmates but he had all of his friends and for that he was greatful.

~

Harry watched as all of louis’ teammates came and gave him a hug, and smiled before he noticed Kendall walking towards him ‘shit’

He put his head down bracing himself for the shouting and the slaps 

“Hey” she whispered quietly 

He lifted up his head quickly, looking into her eyes, confused 

“I don’t care harry, you can’t choose your soulmate and I knew we would eventually find ours but I wish you had told me, I would of covered for you you know? I’m not going to lie harry, you really hurt me when I found out you cheated but I’m not going to hold it against you” she said before stepping to the side where a girl with gorgeous brown waved hair came to stand next to her

“Harry this is Danielle Campbell... my soulmate”

Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped, he picked it back up after hearing Kendall’s giggle before shaking the girls hand with a smile

“I met her a couple of weeks ago, I was going to break up with you soon but then all of this shit happened and I thought there was no point, I’m not really that mad at you for cheating because I guess I did the same thing, I just didn’t want to lose you because you are an amazing friend” she smiled sadly

Harry stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug “me too kenny, you are one of my best friends and I really didn’t want to hurt you but I also didn’t want to lose you as a friend I’m so sorry for cheating on you but I hope you can forgive me”

“Of course I can dickhead as long as you forgive me too”

They both laughed about it before harry turned back to louis who had been listening to their conversation, he smiled to his soulmate and gave him a side cuddle before he, louis, Kendall, Danielle, Liam and Niall and also zayn all walked towards the canteen where the rest of the footballers followed, seemingly already forgotten about the whole louis and Harry thing as they argued about whatever.

They all sat down peacefully until Eleanor came in, screaming profanities at the boys but it was soon shut down by all of their friends who had soon disowned her as a friend.

~

It was now 2 months after that day and harry and Louis were still going strong, a couple of weeks after harry and Louis had been outed, Liam and zayn came out, Harry laughed at louis’ astonishment and Niall excitement whilst the rest of the lads were pretty chill, Gigi had surprisingly been okay with it, it took zayn a while to get on Gigi’s good side again but soon all three became close friends.

Eleanor had lost all of her friends after all the homophobia she had been spreading 

Harry has finally met louis’ family and fell in love with all of his siblings

Kendall and Danielle were still very much in love

Niall and hailee were getting closer and closer although they both agreed if they ever met their soulmates they would definitely tell each other about it and would remain being friends

all in all they were all happy, louis couldn’t wait to start a life with harry and harry felt the exact same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Danielle Campbell in there so y’all wouldn’t think I hate Eleanor only for the fact that she’s “dating” louis, I have my reasons for hating her. Pipe down


End file.
